


Sweet Little Lies

by LJC



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJC/pseuds/LJC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows about Orion girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Little Lies

_Disclaimer: _Star Trek_ and all related elements, characters and indicia © Paramount Pictures / Bad Robot / Spyglass Entertainment 2009. All Rights Reserved. All characters and situationssave those created by the authors for use solely on this websiteare copyright Paramount Pictures / Bad Robot / Spyglass Entertainment 2009._

**Please do not archive or distribute without author's permission.**

Author's Note: Written for [Journey to Drabble](http://yahtzee63.livejournal.com/404795.html).

**Sweet Little Lies**  
by [LJC](mailto:ljconstantine@hotmail.com)

Everyone knows about Orion girls.

It's the stuff of legend. Boys too young to shave across the length and breadth of the Galaxy have awakened from dreams of expanses of green skin beneath their hands to find themselves alone, with laundry to do, since the first deep-space explorers came back with tales of lithe, passionate alien slave-girls.

Jim Kirk couldn't quite believe it when the new cadet class arrived from Orientation, and beneath a mop of fire-red curls an Orion girl smiled at him, batting her eyes from across the canteen. He'd choked on his lunch, and Leonard had thumped him hard on the back three times, asking if he needed the Heimlich or just a cold shower.

It didn't take much to find a place at her table, sliding his moulded plastic tray across the tan Formica as suavely as he could—until the momentum sent his apple rolling across the table onto the floor.

As she'd bent down to retrieve it, he'd got a glimpse of how flexible she was—how all those curves were put together to make up a whole that was more than the sum of their parts and he'd damn near forgot his own name.

Everyone knows, but Jim gains first-hand knowledge. And it's more than carnal, and a lifetime of experience packed into twenty minutes in a supply closet and he'll have bruises on the small of his back from where a metal shelf proved just sturdy enough. And he tells her that if he's not careful he could really fall for her.

"Really?" she says right before he cracks his head hard enough to see stars as she does this thing that he's pretty sure isn't even legal on at least 16 Federation member worlds with the tip of her tongue. "That is so weird."

"You mean you don't love me too?" he asks, crushed, and she rolls her eyes.

Everyone knows about Orion girls.

And Orion girls all know about Jim Kirk.


End file.
